starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Morality
Morality is a gameplay mechanic that will be present in the fan-made StarCraft II campaign StarCraft: Viper Squadron. This mechanic is measured by two hidden categories, each named Redeemer and Oppressor. Because these are hidden, players must calculate how many moral and amoral actions they've performed. The balance of morality has a great effect not only on the events of Viper Squadron, but also the dialogue of the main character and the other characters. Morality is accumulated through performing certain actions and selecting a progressively branching dialogue set. Almost all actions are not as black-or-white compared to contemporary role-playing or adventure games, forcing the player to choose between the two lesser (or more) evil options; a theme more in-line with real-world morality. These actions are not evident until the player further progresses through Viper Squadron; this is done to prevent the use of save-loading the game to get different outcomes. A good action will not redeem a bad action and characters will not stop fearing a ruthless, calculating, and manipulative killer, or heal the bond of the main character’s relative or remove an unsympathetic heel, nor would a certain action significantly damage the reputation and bond of an otherwise compassionate and outstanding person. Players will be able to freely charm, negotiate, manipulate, and intimidate characters without having to unlock any of these skills. StarCraft: Viper Squadron Redeemer The Redeemer Morality, bearing a cool color, represents the good deeds, love, and charm of the main character despite the harsh and conflicted personality. This is accumulated by completing missions by performing more moral actions and by completing conversations with a good conclusion. This morality creates a good impression on other characters and will eventually have a better outlook on the character later on. With a higher Redeemer score, characters will have a positive outlook and will be more open to assistance or other activities. Higher Redeemer rating unlocks a potential romance subplot with one of your squad-mates for performing enough Redeemer actions and greatly offsetting the Oppressor morality balance. Oppressor The Oppressor Morality, bearing a warm color, represents the evil deeds, calculating, and the manipulative attitude of the main character, more in-line with the harsh and conflicted personality with the main character. This is accumulated by completing missions by performing apathetic or ruthless actions, and by completing conversations whereby the player pushed the character into an uncomfortable zone. This morality instills fear and builds mistrust with other characters. With a higher Oppressor score, characters will have a negative outlook and will act condescending towards you. Higher Oppressor rating will lock out the potential romance subplot with one of your squad-mates for performing enough Oppressor actions and greatly offsetting the Redeemer morality points. Instead the player will be assigned an additional mission. However they will have an easier time being able to manipulate or intimidate a character. Achievements Associated with Morality Trivia * The morality mechanic takes inspiration from both Mass Effect and The Witcher. * It is possible to attain the neutral ending in StarCraft: Viper Squadron * The achievement Queen's Syndrome is a play on the phenomenon called Stockholm Syndrome. Considering the reactions of the characters towards James Kerrigan, with some of them calling him "Queen of Blades sympathizer", the name is fitting for that reason. Category:Gameplay Category:User:Jurunce